


A birthday party is a Birthday Party.

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Derek’s birthday.</p>
<p>This means one of many things, and that one was just as annoying as all the other possibilities that could happen on Derek’s birthday. But this one means, Stiles was planning a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	A birthday party is a Birthday Party.

It’s Derek’s birthday.

 

This means one of many things, and that one was just as annoying as all the other possibilities that could happen on Derek’s birthday. But this one means, Stiles was planning a party. It wasn’t a secret, though Stiles wanted it to be a secret, (Scott through that plan right out the window when he came in with all the supplies and Stiles tried hard to make it look like it wasn’t for his birthday, but one good scowl from Derek, he gave in.)

 

“Derek, I’m serious, I don’t want you doing anything to help because, one, Lydia will have my head and two, this was my brilliant idea to begin with.” Stiles waves around a spoon, He’s currently standing in the kitchen making something he calls his _Experiment,_ Derek knows well that it’s his favorite dish.

 

Sautéed onions with grilled red peppers and a ten ounce steak waiting to be grilled; Derek’s mouth waters every time Stiles is in the kitchen, but he knows today is worse, just because Stiles is making his favorite dishes.

 

“I didn’t say I would help.” Derek says around the sip of his beer. Stiles wouldn’t let him in the kitchen because Derek has a habit of stealing pieces of food while Stiles is cooking it. “I’ve told you it wasn’t necessary.”

 

Stiles out right gasps and turns to face him from the kitchen; Derek watches with much amusement. “Birthdays are important, Derek. It’s the day that I have to thank every time I wake up to you! It’s the day that your Mother said,  ‘its time for this grumpy pants to be out in the world!’ and don’t give me that look, I know you mother would have said something like that.”

 

Derek tries not to smile, it's become much easier to talk about his mother or to hear about her from Stiles, “I wasn’t grumpy as a child.” He whispers but Stiles heard him, “You were too.” He retorts.

 

Derek sighs and let’s Stiles work on his master plan for the party.

 

It was a quarter to three and everyone started to pile into his loft. Derek stayed closed to Stiles, which meant if he behaved Stiles would give him samples of whatever it is that he’s making, “You’re like a dog when I’m in the kitchen, seriously I’m two seconds away from tossing food on the floor for you.” Stiles laughs, Derek just rolls his eyes and takes his seat on the stool by the island.

 

The Sheriff walks in and nods at Derek, Derek nods back, “Son,” he calls. Stiles looks up from the stove and smiles at his father, “Hey old man.”

 

“I’ll just steal all your beer now. Since I'm _old._ ” He sighs and opens the fridge, “Hey, don’t do that, Scott still needs to bring in the Ale, so no touching.” Stiles waves his spoon around. The sheriff pulls his head from the fridge with a frown at his lips, “Derek has a beer.” His father complains, almost like a small child.

 

Stiles rests his fists on his hips and gives his father a stern look, “It’s not your birthday. You can drink all the beer you want on your birthday, until I see that it’s a problem.” His father seems to contemplate this then walks out with a sink in his shoulders.

 

“You should’ve let him have a beer.” Derek says, but then Stiles places a corner of a steak on his tasting plate and forgets what it was that he was trying to say.

 

Derek eventually gets hauled out into the living room where everyone is wishing him a happy birthday, Derek just really wants to sleep, or lock himself in his bedroom and watch baseball with Stiles. Derek then thinks about how that became his favorite pass time, how Stiles was pushed into his life and just made it what it is.

 

Unfortunately that meant that Derek had to socialize with others, even if he just didn’t want to (“Its for your own good, Derek. People mean connections, connections means less trouble that I’d have to dig you out of because you decided it would be a great idea to go around with your wolf pack and terrorize whatever you think is out there.”)

 

Derek then was pulled abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he caught the scent smoke. He doesn’t know how fast he worked his way from the living room to the kitchen, but his now standing there looking for Stiles. “Damn it, this is why I need a dam timer, what the fuck are we going to do with a burnt cake? I've never burnt cake before so how the hell did I miss the time for that? Seriously?” Derek hears Stiles say, he can see Stiles just standing there staring and shaking his head that the burnt cake.

 

Derek takes a shake breath of relief Stiles turns around, “This damn oven doesn’t hav-” Stiles stops mid sentence and his face is pink in embarrassment “Uh, well you see, I’ve never actually burnt a cake so I don’t under-”

 

Derek breaks there distance and holds Stiles in his arms, tight enough that he thinks Stiles will melt into him. “Whoa, hi there muscle, what’s up?” Stiles says as he wiggles a little under his arms. Derek just breaths in his mate. That’s when Stiles makes a gasping noise and starts flailing within Derek. “Oh my god. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize- I totally forgot- I wasn’t thinking I thou-” Derek stops his rambles with a light kiss.

 

Stiles just sags in his arms, “It’s okay.” Derek says. “You’re embarrassment was ranked higher than the scare.” Derek didn’t let go of Stiles, he couldn’t let go. He needed to make sure Stiles was breathing and very real.

 

“Oh shut up. I’ve never once burned a cake while I lived here, it was all Scott’s fault.” Stiles says accusingly, “How is it Scott’s fault?” Derek asks, “He was text me.” Derek laughs giving Stiles one more hug before letting go and taking his seat on the stool.

 

He watches Stiles go through all the makings of a cake, because that’s real, and everything that’s been, is real. Stiles is _real_.

”


End file.
